


Free Falling

by sheronthekitty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bird!Griffon, Hybrid!AU, Hybrids, Oh, Rabbit!Ray, and more characters, bird!gavin, bull!Ryan, but idk, cat!Michael, lion!Jack, ram!Geoff, slave!AU, there will probably be more pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheronthekitty/pseuds/sheronthekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans and Hybrids have never gotten along. Humans are superior and better than hybrids, and so are treated like people. Hybrids are treated like animals, kept as pets, slaves, toys, show-things, anything that's inhumane to have humans do, you bet your bottom dollar a hybrid is doing it. Those jobs where you have to build things at an assembly line? Hybrids make those. And for less than a dollar an hour. When a human does those jobs--which is rare-- they get at least minimum wage.</p>
<p>Disgusting, right? Many think so too. That's why there are "Hybrid Rights" groups, like RoosterTeeth, one of the largest groups. Its not only a safe-haven for Hybrids, it's also one for humans as well. They believe everyone is equal, and will stop at nothing to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attempted Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodstainedBlonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodstainedBlonde/gifts).



> So, im going to actually try and work on it, and with summer right around the corner, i might have more time to work on it.  
> im sorry that its short, and im sorry if they're ooc, its my first time every truly writing them. but im trying!
> 
> i hope you like it!
> 
> (this is un-edited so sorry for any mistakes)

Something bumping roughly into him, the man in the beanie narrowed his eyes. "Fucking watch where you're going, bitch," he hissed under his breath. The person who had bumped into him was wearing a large trench-coat. The man in the beanie thought it was strange, in the hot Austin summers, but then he  _was_  wearing a beanie, so he couldn't talk.

The man turned slightly, and mumbled a "sorry" in a English accent as he kept walking, his head down. The man narrowed his eyes again and turned, calling out to the man. The English man jumped and walked quicker, making his way though the crowded streets.

The English man looked around, eyeing everyone he passed, making sure he didn't recognize any of the faces. He could feel the weight of his wings-- which he was trying to keep hidden-- on his back. Oh he wished he cold fly. But his wings were clipped, as if he were a caged canary. He wasn't though, he was more than that. Or, at least he hoped he was. In all honesty, the English man wasn't sure.

His earliest memories were all with him in a cage in a lab, being prodded and poked until he bruised, bled, and was in pain. That ran so many experiments on him. Them he remembered a group came into the lab, and freed a bunch of the other hybrids. He had been left behind. The English man didn't blame the saviors though, it wasn't their fault he was roughly man-handled by the lab's staff and into the back of a truck.

That was when he ended up at Master's house. Master had many different hybrids, rare hybrids. He had many different avian, feline, and canine hybrids, even a wolf and a white tiger! His best friend was the wolf hybrid, named Dan.

Master held a sort of Black Market of buying and selling hybrids. He could sell them for a much higher price than most places, and since Master's were rare, he got buyers. The police turned a blind eye on Master's "work" because he was rich.

The English man hated him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a hand wrapped around his bicep. He jumped and looked at the person who grabbed him. It was the man in the beanie. Beanie looked him up and down before he cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, didn't you hear me calling for you?"

"My names not 'Hey'," the Brit mumbled.

"Your name's not--" Beanie started laughing. The Brit pulled on his arm to try and free it from Beanie's grasp, but though he was a good half a head shorter, the man had strength to him.

"If you don't mind, I have somewhere I have to be." The Brit huffed.

"Oh really where do you have to go?" Beanie asked. When he didn't get an answer, Beanie rolled his eyes. "Don't try lying to me. Where were you going?"

"Its none of your business," The Brit huffed, "so could you  _let me go_?" He wrenched his arm from Beanie's grasp and started walking away again.

 "Wow, rude," Beanie muttered, turning away. He stalked off as the Brit turned down an ally. He sat against the wall and tried to catch his breath.  _Did they recognize who I am? Oh dear Lord I hope not_  he thought, running a hand though his already messed up hair. He took in a deep breath and let it out standing again. He went to keep moving when he heard a shout behind him.  _Shit!_

"That thing's the hybrid that ran away! Get it!" The Brit started to run, his wings showing from the bottom of the coat. It was way too hot for it, so as he ran, he ditched the trench-coat. He dropped it and side-stepped a man who made a lung for him. But the man grabbed his wing, and pulled, stopping the Brit with it. "Oh, your owner is going to be so pleased when I show him the prize I caught."

The man dragged the Brit back and twisted his wing painfully, so he wouldn't run away. "Now come on, you  _beast_ lets get you back to your ring-master." He hissed in the Brit's ear, leading him along the road.

* * *

The Brit, whose name is Gavin, sat alone in a room without light. There were no windows, and the door was pure metal. His body simultaneously in pain and numb from the cold and shock. He was bleeding from numerous lacerations around his body, his head hurt from it being slammed against the door, he had a nasty gash on his head that was bleeding into his left eye, and his winds stung from being "plucked". Being plucked was horrible. Many of his feathers were plucked from his wings prematurely, and most were flight feathers.

It would be a few weeks before the feathers started to grow back in, and in the meantime, Gavin's wings would be freezing. And sore.

This was the punishment for trying to escape. The idea was stupid, and had almost no chance of working, but Gavin had decided to go along with it anyway. He beat himself up mentally about it, calling himself stupid.

A violent shiver ripped though his body, and Gavin rubbed his arms. Even though they were in Austin, Texas, this part of the house was always freezing. It was below ground quite a ways, but Gavin wouldn't expect it would be  _this_ cold. He yawned and kept rubbing his arms. Jesus he was cold. Cold as nobs. Gavin laughed a little to himself about that thought. 

Gavin had been there in the room for about three hours when the door opened. Master stepped in, smiling like usual. "So, my little canary, you done misbehaving? You going to go back upstairs and go back to singing in your cage?" The man mocked. Gavin simply nodded, too cold to speak. "Good," The man said, his tone getting sharper. "Aaron, Mark, GET IN HERE!" Two hybrids, a Striped Hyena and a German Shepard respectively, scurried in. "Take the bird-brain upstairs and give him something to eat."

The two nodded and hurried over to help Gavin stand. They led him out of the room and upstairs to the kitchen where he could warm up and eat something.


	2. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so fucking sorry.  
> so so sorry  
> ive been really busy with family matters, school, and real life. my older sister just graduated so...
> 
> but hopefully, since its now summer, i'll have more time, so the next update wont take as long.

"Its happening in a week, right B?"

"Yeah, B, in a week, now go do your chores! You're making us looking suspicious!"

Gavin let out a long and dramatic sigh, looking at Dan. "Don't give me that." The wold hybrid snorted, crossing his arms. Gavin rolled his eyes, but turned and went off, grabbing a broom on his way out of the kitchen.

Dan sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, when he felt breath against his neck. "What were you and feather-boy talking about?"

Dan whipped around, tail and hackles raised, only to practically melt in relief when he saw it was just Mark. The wold hybrid then saw that the German Shepherd didn't have glasses on, like he normally did.

"Did you loose your glasses?" he shot back, snorting.

"Shhhhh..." Mark replied, putting a finger to his lips.

\---

"Daaaan, its haaard."

"I don't gave a damn, Gavin, you want to fly? Then you got to do what I say!"

"But Daaaa--" Gavin complained, only to get cut off.

"No buts! Now flap!"

 It was about 3 in the morning, and Dan was teaching Gavin how to fly, though he couldn't actually fly himself. They both were tired, but they kept working. For the plan to work, Gavin  _had_ to be able to fly.

His feather had grown in from when he gotten plucked, and as soon as they  _did_ come in, Dan put him to training.

"Flap HARDER!"

"I can't!" Gavin called from above the wolf. He was flapping as hard as he could to stay up, but he couldn't get too high yet. But the Lark-hybrid flapped harder anyway.

Soon, he felt the air shift from under him, and flapping became easier. He felt the motion of the air like it was helping him, and he started to glide. "Dan, look I'm doing it!"

\---

A few nights later, they were practicing some techniques to get away in a few days when the lights in the house came on. They both froze and turned slightly towards the house, and they both winced as the door slammed open. "YOU!" Master bellowed, charging out like a bull.

Dan cursed and started pushing Gavin. "Go go go!" He yelled, waving his arms to the sky. Gavin took a running start and easily got into the air, then flipped around and held out his hand for Dan to take.

The wolf hybrid reached out and grabbed the hand, and they started to gain air when Master leaped and grabbed onto Dan's legs. Gavin couldn't fly with  _both_ of them, and it took all he had to stay in the air with their combined weights.

"Dan!" Gavin called down.

"Gavin, you've got to get out of here! Leave me!" Dan screamed up over the sound of Gavin's wings.

"No! I won't!" Gavin punctuated this sentence with shaking his head wildly.

"DO IT!"

"NO! Dan I won--"

"Neither of us will get out of this if you DON'T. GO!" Dan then opened his hand and dropped.

Gavin felt his eyes burn and his chest hurt, but he turned and started flying off.

What he didn't see was Dan kicking the human and taking off after the bird hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter after such a long break, but its all I could put so the next part is good.  
> see you soon, and the next chapter won't take months to make!


	3. Wind in the Willows

Gavin could feel his breathing pick up as he flew off. He could feel the sting in his eyes that promised tears, and the burn in his back as his wings worked harder than they were used to. The bird hybrid clenched his right hand and used the left to wipe at his eyes. He wasn't going to cry, he was strong.

His thoughts went back to where he left. Dan. He could feel the sting in his eyes again, double-fold. When a small sob sounded, the boy decided to not think about that. Instead, he thought about where he was. He was flying! He could feel the wind flow across his skin, slightly chilly.

A smile broke across his face. "I'm free!" He cheered, raising his fists in triumph. His smile only got bigger as he realized he could fly just about anywhere. "Yes!"

He flew until the adrenaline started to fade and he felt a heavy tiredness fall over his bones. Barely able to keep his eyes open, Gavin spotted an out-cove of willow trees. Folding his wings and diving down, he realized he didn't know how to land in the trees. He never practiced that.

Panicking, the bird hybrid flapped his wings wildly, letting out sharp squawks. That didn't help one bit, and the boy ended up upside down, still traveling downwards towards the trees.

Thinking fast, he blindly reached out his hands and felt them grab onto a thick branch, and not a moment too soon. He hung from the branch catching his breath before dropping the rest of the way onto the ground. He would be safe here until he woke up, right?

He settled down and pressed his back against a tree, legs drawn up to his chin. He felt sleep overcome him in a matter of moments, and closed his eyes.

* * *

When he awoke, Gavin found himself on his side, wings stretched out behind him. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and yawned. He then got up and stretched his back, hearing the pop of stiff bones.

He brought his left wing around and started to preen it, running his fingers through the feathers. When he was satisfied, Gavin moved onto his right wing.

When he was finished with both, he made his way out of the branches. The sun hurt his eyes, so he squinted against it until they adjusted. When they did, they widened when he realized where he was.

It was in a park in Austin. He was pretty sure, anyway.

He had flown this far? _Damn_ , he thought gleefully, _I'm back where I was the first time I ran!_

Gavin looked down at himself, and decided he didn't look too bad for just fleeing death.

He shrugged and quickly got himself into the air. He scanned the area and saw the ally where he had hid all his stuff last time he was here. He quickly made his way over to it, making sure no one saw him as he landed. Once his feet hit the ground he was running behind the dumpster and pulling out another trench coat. Pulling that on to cover his wings, Gavin felt around the brick wall until he found the certain brick he was looking for.

Pulling it out, he made sure that everything was there before stuffing both things in his pockets. It was about two wads of 2 grand each in cash, made by stealing from Master.

He placed the brick back and turned to leave.

As he did so, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry love," He said, turning. 

The other man turned too, and both their eyes widened in shock.

"You!" "FUCK, It's you!" They both cried.

"Uh, hi? Sorry about before, Beanie." Gavin muttered, feeling his face heat up slightly at the commotion they were making.

Beanie snorted. "Beanie, fuck, really?"

He then took Gavin hand and started pulling him down the street.

"Wait! What are you doing?" He squawked, pulling back.

"Shut up and come on. You're a little _obvious_ with  _that_ on."

"Wot? Who are you?" Gavin asked, heart beating.

"Michael." Beanie--no,  _Michael_ sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand.

He lead Gavin down the street, soon coming to a HUGE building that said Rooster Teeth on it.

"Where are we?" Gavin asked, still struggling. "Micoo! Let go!" He whined.

"You can read, I hope. Exactly as the sign says, we're at Rooster Teeth. Now get in."

Michael all but pushed Gavin into the building. He then drug the still struggling man into an office, leaving a trail of feathers in their wake.

"Sit." Michael commanded, pointing to an empty desk. He waited until Gavin slowly and tentatively made his way over until he sat at his own desk.

* * *

"Michael!" Someone called from the hall. "What with all the feathers? You better have not caug--"

The man's words were cut off by a loud squawk and a "GODDAMN IT YOU KICKED ME."

Gavin's eyes were wide as he took in the mustached man. He had black hair and a lazy look on his face. But what was most noticeable were the curved horns that wrapped around his ears. More people crowded behind him trying to see. Three other people to be exact.

As the horned man stepped in, the other three tumbled in after. Gavin took in a rabbit, a bull and a... lion?

Another squawk left his mouth as he climbed further back on his desk, wings puffed up in fear.

The horned man turned towards Michael, demanding, "Explain."

"Weeelll, I found another one." He simply said, taking off his beanie. A pair of cat ears twitched in a mop of messy ginger hair. A tail untucked from his pants, the same color as his ears.

The horned man sighed, and turned towards the others. "Back up for a bit. I'll call you in when you can come back." They all nodded, and the rabbit called, "Yessir!" dramatically.

He then turned back towards the bird and the cat. He held up his hands in a peaceful manner. "Calm down, okay?"

It took a little persuasion, some gentle words, and some shouting from Michael, to get him back on the floor.

The horned man smiled. Gavin noticed that his arms were bursting with tattoos. "I'm Geoff. Geoff Ramsey. That's Michael "RageQuit" Jones. And you are?"

Gavin took in the both of them before nervously saying, "Gavin."

"Gavin.....?" Geoff prompted.

"I-I don't have a last name. Never given one," The British boy muttered.

"Well, make one up then, dumbass!" Michael Jones hissed. Geoff shot him a look, but quickly looked back at the bird hybrid as he heard laughter.

Gavin laughed and laughed for a good few minutes, not able to get a word out. Geoff was just about to ask him if he was okay when he gasped, "Free. Gavin Free."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got a chapter out at a decent time? it hasn't been 2 months? Blasphemy!
> 
> oh and we'll meet the rest of AH in the next chapter!
> 
> Read and review yo!


	4. Hear the Wind Call Your Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Another chapter?  
> IN THE SAME MONTH?  
> whoaaah! Oh. It's in Geoff's POV for most of it.
> 
> Since it's summer, and i have nothing to do, i'll do this!  
> but i'll be gone from July 12-25 so I might not be able to update again. But idk.

Once Gavin calmed down a enough, Geoff smiled. Its was a calm smile, but not unfriendly. It made Gavin beam back at him while Michael had a fake annoyed face on.

"Nice to meet you, Gavin Free! May I introduce you to everyone else?"

Gavin was getting off the desk when he paused. He glanced at Michael, then stared at Geoff. His eyes narrowed in thought, and he slowly nodded, climbing the rest of the way onto the floor.

"Guys, get your asses in here!" The horned man yelled, yanking open the door. The rest of the group tumbled in from their crouched positions behind the door. Michael snorted, Geoff face-palmed, and Gavin giggled.

The Rabbit was the first up, bouncing in his spot. The bearded lion came second. He fixed his glasses on his face and gave the bird hybrid a small smile. The bull was the last one up, and he wiped off his pants.

Geoff pointed to each of them and introduced them as he did so. The rabbit, "That is Ray Narvaes Jr. He can be quite sarcastic, but he's funny... in his own way. He's a "Ray"bbit." The lion, "That's Jack Pattillo, the lion. Don't let his looks fool you, he's harmless." The bull. "The bull is Ryan Haywood. I... He's a good guy...?" Himself. "I'm Geoff Ramsey--"

"YOU MEAN "RAAAM"SEY!" Ray interupted.

"Shut up Ray. But yes, I am a ram. AND the boss." He then pointed to Michael. "This is Michael Jones. He's a cat. A big, grumpy baby is you ask me."

"Shut up!" He shot back, crossing his arms. His tail twitched in annoyance, but a smile was on his lips.

"Guys. This is..." The ram hybrid gestured towards Gavin.

"Oh! Uh.. I'm Gavin... Free. I'm a bird." He replied.

There was a chorus of "Hey", "hello", and "Nice to meet you" from the rest of them. Gavin shifted nervously, but smiled.

"Okay. I have to go tell Burnie that we have a new co-worker. Play nice," Geoff called out to all of them, though the last part he said looking straight at Michael.

He then turned and walked out the door with a "Why me?" uttered at his back.

\--

When Geoff got back to the room, he heard growling and squawking. As he rushed to open the door, he saw Michael and Gavin wrestling on the floor, the former on top. Gavin was crying, "Michael!" and everyone mocked saying, "Micoo!"

Geoff cleared his throat, a look of amusement on his face. Michael looked up at him, and Gavin squirmed out of his grasp.

"Whats going on in here?"

"Michael's kissing Gavin." Ray inputted in monotone.

"W-wh-WOT?" Gavin spluttered causing everyone to laugh.

"Bird-brain here burned down our house and blew up all of our chests." Geoff automatically realized the cat was talking about Minecraft.

He burst out laughing, causing Gavin, who was looking at Ray, to whip his head around. "Oh my god. That is great! Good Job, buddy!"

"T-thank you? But I'm soooorry Michael!"

"I'm soooorrry MICOO!" The cat hybrid mimicked back with a smirk. "It's fine, dumbass. But you better go fix it!"

Ray was sitting at the empty desk and Gavin at Ray's. Michael was at his own and Gavin was using Ray's Xbox account to play Minecraft with the cat. Gavin got up and walked back to the desk, but purposely hit Michael in the back of the head with his wing.

"Oh you're going to get it!" Michael playfully snarled, grabbing his controller and beating the shit out of Gavin's character.

"Michael no!" Gavin whined.

Geoff rolled his eyes and sat at his desk, starting up his computer. He had work to do, unlike the three lads.

\--

As the end of the day rolled around, the guys in the office slowly left until it was just Michael, Gavin and Geoff.

Gavin was passed out on the couch, and Michael was editing a video.

Geoff stood up and stretched his arms above his head, grunting. "So," he addressed Michael, who looked over, "where's he staying."

Michael shrugged and looked at the sleeping boy. "I found him running away, so I don't know if he _has_ a place to stay."

Geoff made a thoughtful noise, also looking at the British lad. "I guess he's staying with me. We  _do_ have that empty shed I could clean out for him to use." The ram walked over to Gavin and shook his shoulder.

His eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up quickly. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, mumbling a "sorry."

"You're coming home with me tonight, that okay?"

Gavin nodded, still half asleep, and stood. Geoff gathered his stuff and headed out the door, glancing at the cat. "Don't be here too long."

"Mmhmm," Michael affirmed.

Geoff rolled his eyes and lead the bird hybrid to his car. It was a struggle getting his wings in, but they did it. And as soon as Geoff left the parking lot, Gavin was asleep against the window.

As Geoff pulled into his driveway, Gavin just started to stir. Geoff got out and grabbed his stuff, walking around to the other side of the car. Gavin was climbing out of the front seat. "This is my house," Geoff smiled. Gavin gaped at it.

"My wife and kid are here also, so don't be surprised if you see two women walking around." Gavin nodded silently, and followed Geoff up to the the door.

Geoff opened it and called "I'm home! And I brought a guest!"

The patter of little bare feet rang through the hall as a little girl came charging down the hall. She lept into Geoff's arms and hugged him. Peering over his shoulder with wide eyes she took in Gavin, who was standing there awkwardly.

A pretty blond lady with brick-red wings walked slower up to them. "Hey honey," she said, pecking Geoff on the cheek. "Who's this?"

Gavin, who had turned around to shut the door, looked over his shoulder. "Gavin Free," he squeaked.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Griffon and this is Milli." She held out her hand and Gavin shook it. Milli did the same, and Gavin shook her hand too, smiling. She smiled back at him and stuck her tongue out.

"I like him!" She sang. Geoff and Griffon laughed at that, while Gavin's smile got larger.

"Let me show him the rest of the house. He might be staying here a while."

\--  
Geoff had shown him the whole house, where the rooms were, where the kitchen was, where the bathrooms were, and where the living room was.

Gavin would be staying on the couch until they could get the shed fixed up. He didn't mind, though. A couch beat the ground any day.

Geoff handed Gavin a shirt, which was much too large, and a pair of pants, which were also too big. Gavin was tall, but lanky, so nothing Geoff had fit.

Once he was changed and his set of clothes were in the laundry room, Griffon got him set up on the couch. She bid him a good night, which Gavin returned, and went upstairs.

Gavin layed there, wide awake. He was tired as hell, but he couldn't sleep, the day's events running through his head.

Eventually he must of fallen asleep, because he woke up to a small child bouncing on his stomach.

"Wake up, wake up, wakeup wakeup wakeupwakeup!" She chanted, a smile on her face.

Gavin couldn't help but smile back, "Mornin' sunshine. I'm up." As she slid off of him, he sat up and looked at the time on the TV.

5:00 AM.

Jesus. He may be a bird, but that was ridiculous.

"Are your parents awake?"

"Nope! But I wanna play!"

Gavin chuckled. "What do you wanna play, Hmm?"

"Dragons! You're a dragon!" she squealed.

When Griffon came down an hour and a half later. She saw Milli on Gavin's back, the ladder giving her a piggy-back ride.

"Morning Mommy!" Milli called when she noticed her.

"Morning Mil, morning Gavin," she replied, and amused smirk on her face.

Gavin gave her a sheepish smile, and set Milli on the ground. The little fawn hybrid bounced over to her mom. "Would you two like pancakes?" Griffon asked. Milli shouted a yes, but Gavin tried to insist he was fine. Griffon was having none of it. She lead him to the kitchen table, handed him a cup of coffee, and started making pancakes. Once they were done she put them on two plates and got the syrup, putting them on the table.

That's where Geoff found them when he came down, all around the table. He kissed his wife, got a cup of coffee, and sat down. He noticed the empty plates and the maple syrup on the table and pouted. "You didn't make me any?"

"You weren't awake. You snooze you loose." Griffon calmly replied, smirking.

"Anyway, Gavin. We're going shopping today. You need  _stuff_. Clothes, utilities, electronics, a  _phone_ for God's sake." Gavin nodded, put his plate and mug in the sink and hurried over to the couch to grab his jacket. He shrugged it on, and walked to the front door, where Geoff was waiting. The ram didn't care if people saw his horns, but he understood why Gavin wore the jacket. That and he looked like a clown in the clothes he was wearing. "Ready?"

"Yup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some introductions are out of the way, and Gavin's now part of the AH boys. He's also staying with Geoff.  
> As I said above, I won't be home for two weeks, so updates will be slower. Maybe.
> 
> But i hope you liked this chapter! It's long for me! Almost 1.6k words!
> 
> Read and Review please? OuO


	5. NOTE

Hello everyone, long time, no see! I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be re-writing this  ~~again~~ so this won't be updated anymore.

BUT! Keep an eye out because the first chapter of the new version will be uploaded either today or tomorrow!

 

Thank you for sticking with me for so long, and I apologize, but life has been hectic.


End file.
